Dear Diary: The Diary of a Traitor
by Jrocknpoppingirl
Summary: Three months after Aizen, Gin, and Tousen left the Soul Society, one of the left behind fuku-taicho starts a diary that is signed 'Himitsu Uragirimono' and this is what it contains.
1. Part One

Dear diary,

It has been three months since Aizen, Gin, and Tousen have left the Soul Society with the Hogyoku. I stayed here, passing on information about the attempts to stop us, and, also, staying in control of those three men. I, secretly, have taken control of what Aizen, Gin, and Tousen are up to while remaining innocent in the Soul Society after my captain accidentally blabbed his whole plan to me when he was drunk, several months prior to putting his plan in to action. My identity is a secret, but I will intentionally give you a few clues as to who I am throughout my diary. I am a fuku-taicho of the Gotei 13 ban tai. My captain was one of the three captains who went to Heuco Mundo with the Hogyoku. I will continue to write in this diary until I have a secured my control of everything. When my identity is revealed, you who are reading my diary will find out, as well. This is all that I am writing for today, please excuse me until I next write.

Himitsu Uragirimono

Dear diary,

There are new things occurring now. Aizen has grown impatient or has grown thoughtless in my absence from his presence because he has allowed his subordinates, the arrancar, to go to the transient world and wreak havoc there instead of training them. Now our sexta espada is servant-less because of his stupidity and Souske's inability to keep control of those beneath them. It is also thanks to that trait being his that I am in control of these goings on so it is a bitter-sweet trait that I am, currently, displeased with. But I put on a face and pretend to be _happy_ that we now know what we are partially against and put the _happy_ face on to show my 'friends' that I am okay now that so many months have passed since my captain has left me. It is tiring to pretend that I am someone that I am nowhere near truly being but I must persevere, for the sake of my duty to my followers and former captain. Well, once again, it is time for me to go for the day.

Himitsu Uragirimono

Dear diary,

I get the feeling that the time for me to draw this diary to a close is coming soon. It has only been a few weeks since I started this diary so I feel like this is more of a single chapter of a book then the full thing...I will be leaving the soul society under the guise of going to the fake Karakura town to fight those who have come from Heuco Mundo when Aizen gives me the date that he shall be making his attack. I have already informed him that the Karakura town there will not be the real town and that all of the strongest captains, excluding those who are going to Heuco Mundo, will be there for defeat at his hand. What they don't know is that I will be there to claim victory as my own and steal his flame by being the one to truly defeat the Sou-Taicho (he really does remind me of a grandparent sometimes...) in the end of it all.

Himitsu Uragirimono

Dear diary,

This is the last time I shall write here. My former captain sent the newest espada, Wonderweiss, with a letter informing me of the date of the attack and that day is tomorrow. I must start to prepare for battle tonight in secret so no one figures out that I intend on going to the fake Karakura-cho that has been set up. Matsumoto Rangiku is knocking at my door to drag me out for a night of drinking before she goes to prepare for war and I must attempt to persuade her not to drag me along or just submit myself to her whims for a final time and indulge in her pleasures in an attempt to atone for the sins I know I must commit to make this new world be the real. I must go now, farewell.

Himitsu Uragirimono


	2. Part Two

Dear diary,

I think I may have lead to confusion with how I was writing in the last few entries. In my previous entry, I started with saying, "This is the last time I will write here." and I now see that there are two ways that could have been taken. One way, the incorrect way, that could have been taken is that the most recent entry was the last entry I would make and the other, correct way that could and should be taken is that that entry was the last entry I will write in the Soul Society as a lieutenant. I am writing this now in the transient world's fake Karakura town as I am waiting for our all of the players of my game to show up to start playing. The game is starting now and I think I may need to intercede soon, for fear of unnecessary death and injury.

Himitsu Uragirimono

Dear diary,

The fight is over now. I will tell you how everything played, perfectly, out into my hands.

As everyone paired off to their respective fights, I found one, right away, that was extremely un-even. I watched that fight for a few moments before deciding that, at the moment, the fight seemed to be not _quite_ as dangerous as I had first judged it to be. That is not to say that I find a three-on-one fight is even but Rangiku seemed to be able to hold her own. I scanned the rest of the air and ground to check the rest of the fights and made my decision to act on the second squad's behalf.

"Omaeda!" I shouted. "Put your head down, I'm coming in."

My call caught the attention of almost all of the shinigami and arrancar currently present as I catapulted myself over the second squad's adjutant so I was between him and Baraggan's fraccion, Ggio Vega. At the same time, the former captains destroyed Yamamoto sou taicho's Joukaku Enjou had set around them.

"Ah, good. Very good timing. Fall back. I'll take care of this pathetic fool," I ordered, still facing away from Omaeda so he didn't see me wink at Ggio. "You heard me. Fall back. He is an easily defeated weakling."

"Who gives you the authority to tell me what to do?!?!" Omaeda demanded.

As I slowly turned and unsheathed my zanpakuto I said, "Who ever said that I was giving you orders, O-Magnificent fuku-taicho-dono? Hajike, Tobiume!"

This is all that I shall write for now. I must go and confer with my subordinates to decide what we shall do with our prisoners.

Mada Himitsu Uragirimono-janai-Hinamori Momo


	3. Part Three

Dear diary,

What do you think of me, now that you know my name? Do you wonder what lead me to be such a different person than I have seemed to be to all of you? Do you want to know why I did what I have done? I shall explain this all to you, in due time. First, though, I should tell you how my fellow shinigami reacted to my betrayal. Where was I? Oh, yes, I remember now...

"Be on your guard, Marechiyo. I have strength that you don't truly know about so you had best be on your guard," I warned as I got ready for my first kill.

Rangiku shouted, "What are you doing, Hinamori-san?" at the same time Toshiro bellowed, "Lower your weapon from your friend! What do you think you are doing?"

"I am keeping people from pointing swords at my allies and 'friends,' as you so kindly put it, Shirou-chan," I replied without having my eyes waver from the glaring war I was holding with Omaeda.

"You can't keep your friends safe by killing them!" Toshiro countered.

This caused me to look away from my opponent and send a death glare mixed with slight bewilderment at Hitsugaya.

"Is that what you think I am doing? Do you think that I am insane now, that I am going to kill my former allies and friends?" I taunted. "You have the audacity to make such denunciations about me and yet still claim to know me?"

"What are you talking about?" Soi Fon Taichou asked, slightly out of sorts from the unique change of events.

"She is talking about how even her child-hood friend couldn't tell that she has swapped to my side of the fight. At least that, I assume, is what you are talking about, Hinamori-kun?" Aizen interjected.

With another wink, I quickly agreed with Aizen.

This is enough for now, do you agree?

Mada Himitsu Uragirimono-janai Hinamori Momo

Dear diary,

Instead of any prelude, I will jump right back in where I left off before. I don't have long until I must attend a meeting so this might not be too long.

"Now that we have this all cleared up, may I please take care of this pathetic excuse of a man?" I questioned, still pretending that I wasn't controlling everything that is going on.

"Do as you please," Aizen answered, turning his attention away from me so he could prepare himself to fight on his own.

"As I said before," I reminded Omaeda while I turned back to face him, "Guard yourself. I have powers that you don't know anything of."

As I finished the last word, I launched myself at the fuku taichou in an attack that would have killed almost any non-seated officer in the Gotei. In a matter of seconds, the fat oaf was falling to the ground unconscious and his captain was racing gravity to do something to keep him from dying from the fall.

Instead of staying around to see if my opponent survived or now, I flash stepped over to where Ichimaru and Kaname stood in wait for their leader to return from is fight.

"Good job, Momo-sama," Kaname greeted. "It was honorable of you to not have killed that man while you clearly have more than enough strength to do so."

"Thank you, your words mean much to me, Kaname," I returned. "What is taking that fool so long? It shouldn't take him this long to take that old buffoon down from the air..."

Once again, we have reached the stopping point of the story for this entry. I am now almost late for my meeting so I must hurry.

Mada Himitsu Uragirimono-janai Hinamori Momo


	4. Part Four

Dear diary,

I am writing now in my new home for the first time. My new home is the former first squad's captain's barracks. Seeing how that man is now incapacitated, he no longer needs his luxurious quarters.

Instead of being patient and waiting with everyone else, I shunpo-ed over to where the two strong men were fighting. While all others present were shying away from the strong spikes of reatsu, I plunged right in the middle so I was between the two men. When I had my balance, I sent up a spike of reatsu that was strong enough to make all present falter in their actions, ever so slightly.

"You are taking too long," I stated before Sousuke could form his questioning face. "Wait over with the rest while I take care of this man."

To the surprise of the present shinigami, Sousuke dipped a jerky, awkward bow before flash stepping over to the rest of my subordinates.

"Don't seem so cocky, child," Yamamoto threatened as I un-sheathed Tobiume. "You may have been able to defeat Omaeda but, unless you have bankai now, I am sorry to have to burn you."

"How do you know that I don't now have bankai?" I questioned. "I just want to know your backing for that assumption before we fight."

"I make that statement because, if you did, in fact, have bankai, I doubt we would be having this conversation right now," the ancient man reasoned. "I have the feeling that you are just bluffing so you have more time to prepare for death."

"We shall find out if this is true or not in a moment," I said to the man in front of me

To the men behind me who are my followers, I said, "Do not avenge me if I die. If that happens, though I doubt it will; surrender. If I can't defeat this man, then I know that none of you can. Even with the new strength you all have from the Hogyoku, I _know_ that you _all_ still lack the ability to defeat me, let alone him."

After hearing assorted 'yes ma'ams' from all of the people who follow me, I focused my attention on calling the full strength of my bankai out for battle.

"Mae, Shiroyuuki," I commanded

Mada Himitsu Uragirimono-janai Hinamori Momo


End file.
